


You´ll Always Be In My Heart

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bartender Niall, Bartender Zayn, Best Friends, Businessman Louis, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mpreg, Older Louis, Singer Harry, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: hope you liked it





	You´ll Always Be In My Heart

Ever since i was little around 4 my father for some weird reason hit me one time every months i don´t know why i never did anything, he at least never did anything to my sister so at least one of us had a good father.  
Also no i never called the cops about what happan to me i´m strong and like i said at least my sister had a great father so i didn´t call because of her also who would believe a 15 year old over an adult, it´s a bit difficult because no one was home when he hit me.  
After i turned 16 i couldn´t take it anymore so i ran away after i took 10,000 from his save, i had packed some of my clothes in a back and i throw my phone out and bought a new one.  
Then i took a cap to the airport i didn´t know what filght to take but something inside me told me to take one to miami.  
When i got there i felt right and i got a job at a hotel as a singer i love singing so why not earn some money on it, i got a little house 5 minutes away from work.  
I´ll been living and working here for to years and it´s best ever, i work 4 days at week for people who´s on vacation, all the time i have been living here i never had one, one night stand.  
After i began to work at the hotel short time after i met Zayn and Niall who i befriended fast mostly because we are same ages and really got a long.

This week here is like no one els because we were told by our boss the hotel owner that an rich businessman from la had chose our hotel to stay at a while so everything has to be perfect, every song i´ll be singing has to be the best most perfect performing i´ll been giving the to years i´ll been working here, a few hours before he´ll be here our boss told us the businessman´s name is Louis Tomlinson, i have to say i hard about him and he´s damn rich.  
After that Zayn Niall and i went to the bar so Zayn and Niall could make the welcomes drinks for the businessman and other guest to.  
Harry which songs have chosen to sing for our rich guest.  
Blown away symphony kissing strangers malibu bad liar bloomix mythix instruction fyi and savages Zayn.  
10 songs okay but you thoughs songs so well.  
I so agree with Zayn i just wish we could see you perform these songs you always put on a great show.  
Thanks guys and maybe i could make Johnny tape it so we can watch it together when we are off tonight, i suggested as they nodded in agreement.  
Some of us got off till Louis Tomlinson would be here and then back to work.

Zayn Niall and i went down to the beach to relax and charge our batteries for the rest of the day and especially for tonight.  
So how so you guys think he´s like, Niall asks us.  
I think he´s a rich dummy who does whatever however he wants to, Zayn said.  
Zayn don´t you think that was a bit harsh we don´t know him maybe he´s sweet.  
Harry´s probably right yeah i know many of the rich people who has been here has been a pain in the neck but not all rich people are the same, Niall told him.  
We´ll see Niall we´ll see.  
Zayn come on met him before you judge him okay, i says.  
Fine but only to shut you to up.  
Thank you, Niall and i said in one.

The rest of the time went with small talk as we relaxed on the beach till we had to get back to work.  
When we got back our boss told us take a shower and get ready for the rich guy, which we did and got back just in time to stand up in a line to welcome him.  
A few minutes later he stood in the doorway.  
Hallo mr Tomlinson welcome to my hotel i sencererly hope you´ll enjoy your stay, Johnny smile.  
Thanks you i´m sure i will i´m looking forward to my stay here, he said.  
Please have a welcome drink, Johnny smile.  
Thank you i´ll love one, he smile.  
Here you do sir please enjoy, Niall smile.  
Thanks and do all your workers always stand up in a line to welcome every guest you get here, he asks.  
Only the important ones mr Tomlinson and tonight there will be on a show for you and the rest of our guests.  
Okay and i can´t wait to see the show and can someone show me my room.  
Of course Harry here can take you to your room.  
Hi mr Tomlinson i´ll take you.  
Thanks Harry and you can call me Louis mr Tomlinson makes me sound old, he says as we walked over to the elevator.  
Okay Louis i really do hope you will enjoy your stay.  
I already know i will and who is doing the show tonight, he asks as we went into the elevator.  
I will i´m a singer and i madethe show tonight, I told him.  
I´ll look forward for tonight then.  
Thanks and if there is anything you´ll like to know or see you are more then welcome to ask me, i smile as we got out.  
That´s nice of you Harry i´ll keep that in mind, he smile.  
Here´s your room and i´ll see you tonight, i smile.  
You will for sure, he smile.

I went down again to help where they need help.

A few hours later after dinner i got ready for the show which i really can´t wait to do and i also asked if it could be taped and it could so yessss Zayn and Niall will be able to see it later tonight.

Doing the show the dancers and i really did our best there is smileing as we performed, we showed some skin actually i only have shorts on so everyone can see my six pack.

Everyone seem to love our show and have at least as much fun as us, i after i finsh the show i thanked everyone and then i went to the bar to Zayn and Niall.  
How did the show go.  
Really well everyone had fun with us Niall.  
I´m glad we just can´t wait to see it when we get off, Zayn told me.  
I can´t wait for you guys to see it, i smile.  
Harry look behine you.  
Why Niall.  
Hi that was a great show.  
Ohh hi thanks i´m happy for like it.  
Can i buy you a drink, Louis smile at me.  
Sorry i don´t drink while i´m at work.  
You don´t seem to work right now so let me buy you a drink.  
Sorry can´t Louis.  
Are you working tomorrow.  
No it´s my day off why.  
Greay because i want to see some of the island maybe you could show me around.  
Sure i can meet you here 10 am, I told him.  
Deal see then love, he said and walked away.  
Did he just call me love, i said.  
It sounden´t like it, Zayn said.  
That+s weird but anyway see you guys.  
Wait Harry why did you tell him your working when you got off after the show.  
Because my dare Niall i didn´t wanted one.  
Okay see when we get off.  
Of course, i smile.

Later that night Zayn and Niall came home to me and we watched my show together and frink an mokai, we always have a nice time together.  
When i moved here i never thought i would get the changs to have friends like them i never really had friends before so having them means the world to me.  
This place here has changed me i´m no longer the helpless kid the son of a bitch use to hit and if i ever meet him again i´ll make him pay for what he did to me all thoughs years.

The next day after the alarm woke me up at 8 i turnit off and got up then i took my swim shorts on and took my morning swim in the pool.  
Do you always swim in the morning, Louis asks me.  
Yeah It´s a good way to really wake up on, i said.  
I know what you mean with that i swim every morning myself.  
What do you want to see today.  
Just some of the island i rented a car.  
You thought of everything didn´t you.  
Yeah i did even a place where we can eat lunch at.  
Fancy i most say do you do this everytime your on vacation, i asks.  
Not everytime only most of the time and we are still on at 10 right.  
Of course we are i´ll see you in an hour and a hafe.  
Wait stay lets talk.  
We got all day to talk and i´m hungry i´ll get some beakfast.  
Okay lets dry up and meet in the buffet and eat together.  
Your not the type who´s give´s up aren´t you.  
No i pretty much always get what i want love.  
Hmm thought so but not this time handsome see you at 10.

An hour and a hafe later after i eat breakfast while watching tv the time were almost 10 so i put on a pair jeans and a shirt and went over to the pool to find Louis.  
Which i did and we walked over to the car he rented, then we began to drive around the island and talked, i ost say he´s really funny.  
Harry tell me a thing.  
What.  
Do you love to sing.  
I really do i´m happy i get to sing for a living.  
have you ever thought about going to la you can really get a career in music.  
No i haven´t i love living here.  
You should think about it i´ll love to help you get one.  
Louis we just met and already you want to take me to la with you.  
No it wasen´t suppose to sound like that Harry.  
Okay don´t worry about it and how old are you anyway Louis.  
You tell me first.  
I asked first.  
Okay 30 you.  
18 and woo 30.  
Don´t make it sound like that i´m not old you know.  
Older then me, i laugh.  
Ha ha funny but true love.  
That´s another thing why do you call me love.  
Because your a lovely young man Harry.  
Thanks and where do you want to go next.  
I´m thinking lunch if your hungry.  
I´m a bit hungry.  
Then it´s lunch.

We drive to a little place and had a sandwich.

So Louis why did you leave your wife, i asks.  
I didn´t had any feelings left for her that´s why Harry.  
Okay what about kids then.  
I have no kids love just an ex wife, he told.  
How long were you married then.  
Six years.  
Six years and no kids wow i mean didn´t she wanted kids what.  
Yeah she did but i didn´t.  
Weren´t you ready or something.  
It wasen´t that i don´t want kids Harry.  
Okay hmm just so you know i were a kid till a few months ago.  
So you have only been 18 for 2 damn months.  
Yeah pretty much Louis and why are you saying it like that and how much have you been coming on to me.  
I´m not coming on to you love and sorry it wasen´t suppoes to sound like that.  
It´s okay Louis don´t worry and is there more you want to see or is it time to drive back to the hotel.  
Lets go out tonight.  
Are you asking me out.  
What no i just want to have some company.  
Hm okay where do you want to go then.  
This morning i ordered a yacth near the hotel and if we go now we can eat have dinner in hafe an hour love, he smile.  
Sounds good to me Louis lets get going, i smile.

After we eat dinner.  
Wow that was good, i said.  
Yeah it was god i´m full.  
That make us to and how long is your stay here.  
To months and then back to la to work, he said.  
Okay and thanks for today i had a great day.  
So did i love it were great to see a bit of the island.  
You welcome Louis.  
What are you doing tomorrow night, he asks.  
After i get off work nothing.  
Good so lets go out to a club, he said.  
Yeah we´ll see Louis we´ll see.  
Your right Harry we´ll see.  
Where in la do you live anyway, i asks.  
I live in california what about you before you came here.  
England london.  
Okay and i can see why you love it here this sunest is truly beautiful.  
It really is and it´s one of reason´s why i love living here so mch, i smile.

A few minutes later he drive me home and himself back to the hotel i think.

A few later.  
You and mr Tomlinson has spent a lot of time together is there something going on between you to, Niall asks.  
What no are you crazy he just wants to see all the island that´s all, i told them.  
Harry you know as well as we do you can order a guide for that, Zayn said.  
I know that i guess he wants me to show him around.  
To me it sounds like he has a crush on you but he won´t tell it to you also have you to you know.  
No we haven´t Zayn also can we please talk about something els guys.  
Like what.  
I don´t know Niall just something.  
Okay have you had a boner for him.  
No i´m not a slut Zayn.  
I know your not and bay the way Harry sluts have nothing to do with you having a boner because you like someone.  
Whatever Zayn whatever and i don´t like him that way, i said.  
yeah right look me in the eye and tell me that.  
Okay i don´t like him like that, i told him as i looked him in the eye.  
Wow you actually don´t like him, Zayn says surprised.  
Told ya.

The month Louis has been here has actually been really funny i have shown him the hole island, he has taking me out for dinner everynight but why i don´t know, i do know that i began to fall in love with him which is stupid because he´s going home in a month, which i do not look forward to at all, we have fun together and we have been at a few clubs here and there on my night off.  
He bought me a souvenir from a shop we saw on the way to a beach and it´s lovely he only bought me it because i forgot my wallet.

Haz honey we already know it but thanks for telling us.  
What Niall said we know your in love.  
I know you know but still and i can´t help it okay i love him which is stupid because he´s leaving in 3 weeks, i said.  
Just tell him how you feel god damn Haz, Zayn told me.  
How crazy are you.  
He´s many things but crazy isn´t one of them Haz andd i agree with him.  
If it wasen´t because you to are my best friends there would be hell to pay, i told.  
But we are babe deal, Zayn grin.  
What if he dosen´t feel the same way.  
What if he does.  
God Niall you know sometimes damn you to, i said to them.  
Damn you back and are you going to stay here all day or are you going to talk to him or what, Zayn said.  
I think i´m going for a walk.

After my little walk i were back at the hotel and i saw some suitcases that i recognize and then i saw Louis at the check in, a moment later he walked over to me.  
Where are you going Louis.  
I´m going home there is some problems in my company so i have to leave sooner then i thought love, he told me.  
Okay well it was nice meeting you and take care of yourself back in la.  
You to Harry i had so much fun you really made my vacation here.  
You welcome i had fun to and i hope i´ll see you again one day, i smile.  
You will i´ll be back another time.  
You better Louis.  
Harry you´ll always be in my heart i won´t forget you.  
Same here i´ll miss you.  
Same here but i have to go.

I watched him leave and it hurts much because i love him and i wonder if he feels the same about me.

Haz honey this isn´t good for you it´s been a week now and your still crying, Niall says.  
Come on Haz lets do something you need to get up, Zayn said.  
Just leave me alone i feel like my heart is torn out of my chest.  
Haz if he really love you he´ll come back for you i know he will.  
He´s right crying beauty and you need to get your cute butt out of bed and do something funny, Zayn told.  
I don´t want to have fun.  
Fine then let us watch chich movies or movies just something honey, Niall says sweet.  
Niall babe when you say chich movies you mean what, Zayn asks.  
I mean like the lucky one i married who or something like that.  
Wow chich movies much or what but fine anything to get him out of bed.

We did watch some chich movies and i cryed but i needed it to we also watched other movies to.  
The next day i went back to work with a heavy heart, Johnny told me if i didn´t tell him i need a bit time of he´ll fire me, he do respect a broken heart he´ll just like to know when he need to call for someone to step in, i understand that and i told i´ll tell him if it happan´s again.

It´s been a month now and my heart still screams for Louis to come back, at the same time i also tell myself to move on his not coming back.  
That was awesome Haz finally we got to see what you do best, Niall smile.  
Hear hear it´s nothing like watching a tape, Zayn wink.  
Thanks guys, i smile.  
Haz turn around.  
Why Niall.  
Just do it honey.  
I shake my head but turned around.

Louis what....what.  
Hi love.  
What are you doing here.  
I came to tell you something.  
Okay tell me what.  
That i love you and come to la with me.  
Lou i love you to but my life is here and my friends.  
Haz babe go, Zayn said.  
What what did you say.  
Haz honey it´s okay we can see you to love eachother go we´ll see eachother again.  
Guys i can´t just leave.  
Yes you can this isn´t the end okay babe we´ll always be with one another no matter where we are.  
Zayn´s right live your life honey we love you.  
Z N i love you guys to.

After giving Zayn and Niall a big bye hug i walk over to Louis ans we kissed.  
Lets get going darling, he smile.  
Yeah i´m ready.

I quite and packed my stuff and we drove to the air port, on the flight i gave Louis a blow job in the bathroom, he´s big down there and i will get use to him in my throat.

That night in his bed we just made love for the first time.  
Your really serious about me moving in babe.  
Of course i am love i want you here.  
I just wanted to be sure you never know.  
Darling i love you and my home is your home okay.  
Okay babe i just have one thing and i don´t know if you´ll like it.  
What you have a secret boyfriend some place, he joke.  
Haha no i want kids one day Louis and you don´t want them.  
Maybe i do with you.  
I thought you left Eleanor because of it.  
it wasen´t just because of that love we weren´t happy anymore and i didn´t wanted to bring kids into that, he told.  
I understand that i wouldn´t either.  
You haven´t told me much about your family.  
There isn´t that much to tell.  
Ohh come on babe tell me, Louis asks.  
First i don´t talk to them anymore because my father use to hit me and it begine when i were 4 and till i ran away as a 16 year old, my mom and sister didn´t know about i actually never told this to anyone before.  
I am the first one you told this to sweet lord.  
Lou i´m fine i´m good running away was the best i did.  
I love you you know that right.  
I know and i love you to.  
Darling i can´t undo what happan to you but maybe this can help.  
Lou honey what are you doing.  
I´m doing this love marry me, he smile.  
Lou babe we haven´t even lived together more then 2 hours or been together for like a day and you asking me to marry you.  
Yes i am who says it´s wrong and we can´t make our own rules.  
I know and yes i´ll marry you babe.  
We both smile big as he put the ring on my finger.  
Now i have an idea, he smirk.  
Is it what to wear at the wedding, i joke.  
Haha no lets try to get pregnant.  
Already wow you don´t waist any time.  
Can i help i want you.  
Maybe not babe.

2 years later.  
Louis and i got married to weeks after he asked me we really do love eachother, 9 months later i gave birth to a little boy and we named him Scott he´s the most beautiful boy i have ever seen, we are so in love with him.  
I became a homemaker i still though but not as much anymore, Louis has his own company and it´s going really well, Scott and i eat lunch with Louis everyday in his office.  
We went back to miami so Z and N could meet see our son, they fall in love with him right away, it felt so good seen them again i missed them so much they are not just my friends they are my family and Scott´s godfathers.  
Scott´s 1 and a few months now and i just gave birth to a little girl we named her Joslyn, i know to years together and now to kids who we love so much but i think Louis and i love eachother more.  
Months after i gave birth again we went back to miami and when we got there i found out Z and N are dating and really happy together, i couldn´t be more happy for them.  
All in all we´ll all happy with the person we love and nothing is more important.  
Louis and i may not be a typical fairytale like cinderella or sleeping beauty but we are our own tale with a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
